


Could you forgive me? (Bruce Banner)

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushing, F/M, Fluff, Hulk/Reader - Freeform, M/M, Mechanics, Reader-Insert, Science Fiction, Secret Crush, bruce banner/reader - Freeform, techy stuff, tony is a total matchmaker, you help bruce fix things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: You've been crushing on Bruce for god knows how long, and he feels the same about you. Tony notices, and attempts to help you out. By being Tony.





	Could you forgive me? (Bruce Banner)

Tony had to hold back the laugh in his throat.

"It's not funny, Tony! Just ask him about me! It doesn't have to be that difficult." You huffed, folding your arms over your chest.

"You want me, Tony Stark, to ask your crush if he likes you?" Tony snickered, watching your face flush. "Don't you know how well that will go?"

"Don't mention my name, I swear! I will kill you during training." You paused. "I'll even tell Steve that you're the one that wrote 'Team Edward' on his shield."

"You wouldn't!" Tony glared. "He's already pushing everyone harder in training."

"Oh well." You shrugged. "That'll suck for you, then."

"Fine." Tony groaned and made his way towards the door. "But if he figures it out, you can't blame me. He's a smart guy, too."

"Got it. And Tony?" You asked, before he made his way out of the workshop. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, kid." 

 

-

 

You didn't think that Tony had even said anything to Bruce. He hadn't even acknowledged you the entire time you had been working on this project.

Tony had left to go out of town(again), and that left you and Bruce to work on configuring the new prototype for Natasha's guns. Steve had actually managed to knock one out of her hands during training, and that resulted in her guns breaking. She yelled at Steve for around an hour, and then requested a new gun that wouldn't shatter on impact.

"Can you hand me an action slide handle screw? Mine just broke." You asked, attempting conversation. Bruce just grabbed one and handed it to you. As you went to grab it, your hands touched briefly. You felt your face heat up, but before you could say anything, Bruce yanked his hand away from yours. "Thank you..." You mumbled, getting back to work.

The music playing in the background wasn't doing any favours, either. You were listening to classical music, which was slowly putting you to sleep. Bruce was just humming along, and you had to admit, he had a pretty nice voice. You wondered if he sang?

"I don't like the way my voice sounds." Bruce's voice broke the silence. You startled.

"What?"

"You asked if I sang. I don't like the way my voice sounds, so no, I don't."

"Oh." Crap. You had spoken out loud? This was your chance, though..."I like the way it sounds." You attempted, looking over at him.

"Well, it's just you, then." He sighed, body deflating. "Tony said I sound like a broken recording. He doesn't like the scratchiness of my voice."

"Well, I think it's cute, so, screw Tony." Where was all this confidence coming from? You were going to use it. "We should hold a karaoke party, just to prove him wrong."

"Nah, I'm not one to sing in front of other people." Bruce looked over at you and shrugged. "I wouldn't want to make a fool of myself."

"Well, if you ever get over that fear, I'm first in line to hear you, okay?" You nudged his shoulder, trying to get him to smile. If anything, he just looked super uncomfortable. "Okay, that's cool then." You answered yourself.

You quickly got back to work, with minimal words exchanged for the rest of the working period. If Bruce wasn't feeling this whole "talking" thing, then you weren't going to give him the effort. If anything, it just seemed that he wanted to ignore you.

You both worked for a couple more hours, before packing up your stuff. You had managed to get half of a gun prototype done, while Bruce had gotten a whole lot done. Looking at the clock and seeing that it read 22:00, you decided to just go to bed. After the previous conversation that you had, silence had befallen the two of you, and no words other than the occasional "Can I have that part" had been spoken. If Bruce didn't want to talk to you, then that was on him. Walking past him, you didn't even offer so much as a "goodnight". You could have sworn he was about to say something, but he stopped. The exhale of breath that came from him was enough to make you leave him; to leave him to close up by himself. 

 

\- 

 

Tony was finally back, and he could tell something was off between you and Bruce.

"(Y/N), what did you do to poor old Brucie?" He asked, nudging your shoulder as the two of you sat and ate breakfast together. "He's been such a wet blanket ever since I came back."

"He's been wet blanket since you talked to him, Stark." You fumed. "Now he won't even make eye contact with me. What did you even tell him?" You turned in your bar stool so that you were facing him.

"All I said was that you were single- didn't think that it would affect him that much." He shrugged, pulling a Coke out of the fridge. "And besides, if it makes you feel any better, he likes you too. So, chew on that." You almost spit out your drink.

"He likes me too? Why didn't you start off with that?" You demanded, wiping your face with a napkin.

"I didn't think that it was important."

"That's pretty important, Tony!" You couldn't believe your ears. Bruce liked you back? Then why was he treating you like a piece of garbage?

As if on some kind of cue, Bruce walked into the kitchen. You quickly finished wiping your face with the napkin, and moved over to the table, away from him. Tony groaned.

"Can you guys just stop it, already?" You and Bruce both looked at him in confusion.

"What do you-"

"We're not doing-" Your voices talked over each other. Tony rubbed his temples in frustration.

"You both already know that you like each other, heck, I told you both." You felt your face heat up, and quickly hid it in your hands. "Just stop being children and talk to each other like normal adults. God." He threw up his hands in frustration and walked out of the room.

You both watched him walk out of the kitchen, and then make eye contact. It was as awkward as you expected it to be. You both looked away, and Bruce sat on the other side of the room.

It was actually a couple of minutes before you broke the silence.

"If you like me, then why were you such a jerk?" You huffed. It was an honest question, and you wanted an honest answer. There was a moments pause before he actually answered.

"I didn't think Tony was being serious. And besides, when have I actually been good at managing my emotions. I'm the Hulk for crying out loud, (Y/N)! I can't even control my body!" He stood up and started to pace around the kitchen. You watched him."I don't want to hurt you, alright?"

You both paused for a moment and looked at each other. You knew that at this moment, Burce was trying to be completely honest with you. 

"Bruce...You won't, no, you can't hurt me. I'm an Avenger, for crying out loud. I've trained to fight, and honestly, you wouldn't hurt me. You couldn't hurt me." You got up from your seat and made your way over to Bruce, and sat down next to him. "I know you wouldn't." 

"But what if I did? I would never be able to forgive myself." Bruce shuddered, and you placed his hand in yours. 

"Then we would work through it, okay? I would forgive you." Bruce smiled lightly, and you couldn't hold back the one that graced your face either. 

"You would forgive me?" He asked. 

"100%." You answered. He took his hands from yours and cupped your face. Leaning in close, you could smell his cologne- minty, almost like peppermint, but with a hint of pine. His hands were warm, too. You followed his lead, and suddenly, it was there- his lips pressed against yours, you could feel the butterflies in your stomach. It was an explosion of tingles, and his lips were soft, and smooth. He probably used chapstick this morning. You experimentally latched on to the hem of his shirt, feeling the soft cotton ground you. 

After what felt like an eternity, you both pulled away, giggling like children. You could feel that your face was flushed, and your lips were feeling swollen, too. Bruce didn't look much better, but you thought it was a good look on him. 

You grinned and looked down, and Bruce grabbed ahold of your hand. He squeezed, and you knew what he was trying to say. All the "thank you's" were pressed into the palm of your hand, and you knew that everything would be alright. 

"Pssh, that took forever." Tony's voice rang over the intercom of the tower, and you could only laugh. 

"Thanks, Tony, you stupid matchmaker."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I've never wrote a Bruce Banner/Reader before. I've never really seen Bruce as cute or anything until Ragnorok came out, so idk how this is going to turn out.


End file.
